


Full of Care

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cloud Watching, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Grumpy Dean, Stoner Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200 word drabble, set just before S5’s “The End” – Cas wants Dean to look at the sky, but Dean is too full of care….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DEW challenge on spn_bigpretzel - Character - An incarnation of Castiel; Theme – the sky.

“You gotta come look at the sky, Dean, it’s…so...freakin’ awesome!” Cas leaned against the door-frame, needing something solid to stop him floating away.  
“The sky is just the fuckin' sky, Cas,” Dean muttered.  
“You’re no fun, d’you know that?” Cas grumbled, “an’ a freakin’ grouch,”  
“You’re so wasted, and a fuckin’ mess,” Dean retorted.  
Cas shrugged and stumbled outside to lie on the dusty ground and look up at the sky.   
White fluffy clouds scudded across the sky and he could see the shapes of a bong, a hamburger, a fine pair of breasts - fuck, he really was wasted!

Cas lay there for a while, gazing at the clouds. He heard footsteps, followed by the shuffling of someone settling down next to him.  
“That one’s Gina’s butt,” Dean pointed up.  
“Yeah,” Cas giggled, “An’ that one’s a penguin,”  
“Nah, it’s a chicken, it’s too fat for a penguin,” Dean replied.  
“Might be an obese penguin,” Cas sighed, “Thanks, Dean,”  
“What is this life if full of care, we have no time to stand and stare?” Dean recited.  
“But we’re lying down,”  
“You’re so wasted,” Dean smiled.  
Cas hadn’t seen Dean smile in months; he counted it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem, by William Henry Davies, that Dean quotes is here...http://www.poeticexpressions.co.uk/poems/time-to-stop-stare/


End file.
